With the development of science and technology, conventional single-domain liquid crystal displays cannot meet people's needs due to their shortcomings of low contrast ratio, asymmetrical viewing angle and occurrence of color shift when viewing a display image at different angles. A compensated full-view polarizer can be employed to reduce color shift in liquid crystal displays.
In the existing technology, 2P2D pixel structure is used in liquid crystal displays (that is, dual-domain liquid crystal display), which can reduce color shift. However, in a conventional 2P2D pixel structure, defects such as horizontal stripes and the like will occur since the luminous efficiencies of two adjacent pixel units (hereinafter referred to as upper pixel unit and lower pixel unit) in a same column are different. Specifically, FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic structure diagrams of an upper pixel unit and a lower pixel unit in a conventional 2P2D pixel array, respectively, where reference numeral “1” denotes a data line of the upper pixel unit, reference numeral “2” denotes a gate line of the upper pixel unit, reference numeral “3” denotes a drain of the upper pixel unit, reference numeral “4” denotes a source of the upper pixel unit, reference numeral “5” denotes a gate of the upper pixel unit, reference numeral “6” denotes a plate-shaped electrode of the upper pixel unit, reference numeral “7” denotes strip-shaped electrodes of the upper pixel unit, reference numeral “8” denotes a black matrix of the upper pixel unit, reference numeral “9” denotes a data line of the lower pixel unit, reference numeral “10” denotes a gate line of the lower pixel unit, reference numeral “11” denotes a drain of the lower pixel unit, reference numeral “12” denotes a source of the lower pixel unit, reference numeral “13” denotes a gate of the lower pixel unit, reference numeral “14” denotes a plate-shaped electrode of the lower pixel unit, reference numeral “15” denotes strip-shaped electrodes of the lower pixel unit, and reference numeral “16” denotes a black matrix of the lower pixel unit. The drain 3, the source 4 and the gate 5 of the upper pixel unit constitute a thin-film transistor of the upper pixel unit, and the drain 11, the source 12 and the gate 13 of the lower pixel unit constitute a thin-film transistor of the lower pixel unit. In a conventional 2P2D pixel array, the upper pixel unit and the lower pixel unit have the same aperture ratio, and the thin-film transistors thereof are located at the same position in respective pixel units, whereas the strip-shaped electrodes have different inclination directions between the upper pixel unit and the lower pixel unit. In this way, such arrangement plays a role of compensation, and color shift at side viewing angles can be alleviated. Specifically, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the thin-film transistor of the upper pixel unit in FIG. 1 is located in a region (hereinafter referred to as “inclination angle region”) corresponding to a position at which extending directions of the strip-shaped electrode 7 and the gate line 2 intersect to form an acute angle, and the thin-film transistor of the lower pixel unit in FIG. 2 is located in a region (hereinafter referred to as “supplementary inclination angle region”) corresponding to a position at which extending directions of the strip-shaped electrode 15 and the gate line 10 intersect to form an obtuse angle. When the thin-film transistor is in the inclination angle region of the pixel unit (for example, in the case of the upper pixel unit of FIG. 1), the strip-shaped electrode 7 can easily extend into a region corresponding to the black matrix 8, so the luminous efficiency at an edge end of the strip-shaped electrode 7 is large and dark area is small. When the thin-film transistor is in the supplementary inclination angle region of the pixel unit (for example, in the case of the lower pixel unit of FIG. 2), the strip-shaped electrode 15 can hardly extend into a region corresponding to the black matrix 16, so the luminous efficiency at an edge end of the strip-shaped electrode 15 is small and dark area is large. Since the upper pixel unit and the lower pixel unit have the same aperture ratio but different luminous efficiencies, the overall luminous efficiency of the upper pixel unit is different from that of the lower pixel unit, which is very likely to result in defects such as horizontal stripes and the like.